The Blocks
Blocks are the part of all the Minebuilder World. Heres is a example of all the blocks. *Stone - Ston/e, also known as Clean Stone or Natural Stone is a type of block. It uses the same texture on all six sides of the block. Stone appears abundantly on naturally generated maps, and (besides Air) has the most blocks in a normal map. *Dirt - Dirt utilizes the same texture on all six sides of the block. Dirt is very common on normally generated maps, making up the majority of the top layers of blocks. *Sand - Sand is an environmental block that can be used to make glass. Sand has a single texture that is put on all six sides of the block. A notable fact about Sand is that if there is no block below it, it will fall until it lands on the next available block, thus making it one of three blocks which gravity applies to (the others being water and lava). *Sandstone - Sandstone is a solid block that can be crafted by placing 4 blocks of sand in a square. Unlike sand, sandstone will not fall down if the block beneath it is removed *Obsidian - Obsidian is a deep purple and black block, obsidian can only be successfully mined with a diamond pickaxe. To craft obsidian, you need to place 9 blocks of clean stone in the crafting table *Cobblestone - Cobblestone is a darker block, often looking like a roughly paved area. It makes great walls for constructions such as castles, towers and roads. Cobblestone is obtained by mining stone. *Wooden plank - A Wooden plank is a block that is not naturally found on maps; it must be crafted by the player. It appears as a series of interconnected planks. It is good for creating a support style for your buildings and also making huts and shacks. Wooden Planks are a renewable resource. *Glass - Glass is a decorative block. Sunlight can penetrate through glass, making glass useful for buildings such as greenhouses. It has an almost completely transparent texture put on all six sides of the block. Glass is not a natural block, and is never generated as part of the terrain. *Iron block - The iron block matches the texture of Gold blocks with a different colour as they are both made from ore found in the game. Iron has the same texture for each of its sides. *Gold block - Gold blocks are blocks for storing gold ingots that do not appear in normally generated maps anywhere. *Diamond block - Diamond blocks are blocks for storing diamonds that do not appear naturally in any normally generted maps. They can be used to show wealth or as a green block. *Stone slab - Stone Slabs are blocks that allow the player to change elevation without jumping. *Ladder - Ladders are wooden blocks used for climbing walls either vertically or horizontally. They can only be placed on the sides of other blocks. *Crafting table - The Crafting Table, or Workbench is one of the most essential blocks in Minebuilder. It has a grid on top and tools on the side faces, and shares the bottom texture with the wooden plank. *Chest - Chests are blocks that can store items. They have three texture faces - one on the top and bottom, one on the front, and one on the other remaining sides. *Door - Doors are blocks that are only obtainable through crafting Doors are hinged at a corner and have two states: rotated clockwise and rotated counter-clockwise. *Wood - Wood are blocks that have a skin resembling bark on the four side faces, and a crosscut face on top and bottom. Wood can be used to create wooden planks. *Branches - Branches are a type of block. They are abundant in normally generated maps, appearing on every tree, and they are a Renewable resource. Branches have multiple textures, varying slightly in color; however, each individual branch block will use the same texture on all six sides. If destroyed, the player obtains 1 tree sapling. *Saplings - Saplings are an important resource that allows trees to be grown to replace those cut down by miners in search of wood, wooden planks or sticks. *Coal ore - Coal ore is used for mining coal. No smelting is necissary (or recomended) to obtain coal from coal ore. *Iron ore - Iron ore is used to be smelted into iron ingots. If mined, the player gains a block of iron ore rather than an iron ingot. *Gold ore - Gold ore is used to be smelted into gold ingots. If mined, the player gains a block of gold ore rather than a gold ingot. *Diamond ore - Diamond ore is used for mining diamond. The player will gain a diamond gem immediatley after mining, no smelting required. *Water - Water is a liquid that can only be placed by the player when using a bucket. On newly-generated maps, water is common at ocean level in the form of lakes. *Lava - Lava is a liquid block which emits light and kills the player if they fall into it. *Torch - Torches are used to light up dark areas of the map. *TNT - TNT is used to clear paths and make big holes. TNT is dangerous at close range Explosions. *Carrots - Carrots can be digged out from the floor. They are used to tame bunnies. *Leather - Leather is droped by deers. *Unicorn Blood - Unicorn Blood is droped by unicorns. Unicorn Blood can be used to incresse your hearts.